El solucionador
by sh1m1
Summary: —Malfoy, es grave—le dijo un colega medimago. Dentro de la habitación, en el centro estaba el mismísimo Harry Potter, con unos ojos rojos sangre que harían cagarse de miedo hasta al más pintado. Este fic participa en el Reto #26: "El mundo del trabajo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Advertencias: slash (chicoxchico). Harco. Oneshot.


Este fic participa en el Reto #26: "El mundo del trabajo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros., yo solo juego con sus personajes.

Slash : relación chicoxchico.

Palabras : 4722

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **El solucionador**_

—Malfoy, tienes un caso—le dijo la enfermera abriendo la puerta de su despacho de modo brusco.

Draco llevaba dos horas sumergido en un follón de papeleo y a pesar de las formas estaba encantado de salir de allí. Por la cara de ansiedad de la enfermera tenía que ser algo gordo.

Cuando salió de su despacho en San Mungo, el movimiento entre todo el personal le indicó que no se equivocaba. Era algo gordo, le encantaban esos casos. Entre los medimagos de la planta él era el que se encargaba de los casos raros.

Después de la guerra se juró a sí mismo que nadie iba asociar su nombre a ningún bando perdedor. Sanar personas iba a ser el modo de hacerlo. Nadie odia a quien te salva la vida, ¿cierto? Bueno, la idea no era mala, pero el camino no fue de rosas.

Tuvo muchas dificultades en todo el proceso, pero su duro esfuerzo mereció la pena. Draco era una persona concienzuda y persistente.

La combinación de su amplio conocimiento de artes oscuras, algo que le había asombrado era que pocos medimagos las conocieran en profundidad; medicina muggle y el gusto por los retos, le habían hecho ser apodado como el "solucionador". Mote que disfrutaba con regocijo cuando se quedaba a solas. Le encantaba ser aquel al que acudían cuando ya habían probado todo. Otra cosa es que él lo demostrara, Draco era un profesional, no podía ir dando brinquitos cada vez que alguien lo llamaba así.

El número de aurores era demasiado elevado, demasiado para su gusto en cualquier caso. Y las enfermeras corrían como locas de un lado a otro. El ruido de instrumental tirado por los suelos y el brillo de varios hechizos le confirmó que se estaba viviendo una situación.

—Malfoy, es grave—le dijo un colega.

El rubio entró en la habitación con decisión, sus entradas siempre eran un momento digno de mención, era el solucionador. Pero al parecer la bacinilla que casi le golpea la frente no se lo iba a poner fácil esa vez.

Dentro de la habitación, en el centro estaba el mismísimo Harry Potter, con unos ojos rojos sangre que harían cagarse de miedo hasta al más pintado. Atado de pies y manos, lanzando todo lo que había en la habitación con magia sin varita mientras seis aurores intentaban contenerlo.

Los ojos rojos se concentraron en él, y tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de no salir corriendo de allí muerto de miedo. Eran idénticos a los de Voldemort. Pero hizo acopio de todo el valor que había en él, que no era poco si alguien se atrevía a preguntarlo.

Se coló entre la mole de músculos de aurores y se plantó delante de la versión voldemoriana performada por Potter.

—Dejen a mi paciente tranquilo—gritó haciendo que la habitación enmudeciera.

—Es peligroso—dijo uno de los aurores.

—Claro que lo es y más si le amenazan con sus varitas mientras está maniatado—dijo como quien explica algo a un niño.

—Pero...

—Fuera de aquí, ya—dijo con firmeza Draco.

—Malfoy, no entiendes el peligro...

—Está en San Mungo, por lo que está aquí para ser tratado, sino estaría Azkaban—dijo Draco perdiendo los nervios.

Un auror iba a decir algo más pero Draco no le dio lugar.

—¡Fuera de aquí de una puta vez!

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos y detrás de sus espalda pudo escuchar una risa baja. Mirando por encima de su hombro vio como Potter le miraba con esos malditos ojos rojos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Merlín santo, qué hacía pidiendo quedarse a solas con Potter en ese estado.

—Qué carácter...—escuchó que decía uno de los aurores y de nuevo esa risilla a su espalda.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Draco se volvió a su paciente.

—¿Potter en qué lío te has metido esta vez?—le preguntó Draco molesto.

—assjjnnim ssssi.—Fue lo que salió de los labios carnosos del moreno delante de él.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron hasta hacerle parecer uno de esos personaje de manga muggle que leía a escondidas.

—¿Pársel?—dijo Draco, obteniendo un asentimiento de Potter.

Pársel, el jodido Harry Potter estaba hablando Pársel. El motivo por el que Draco descubrió que era gay en segundo curso y empezó a masturbarse como un mono.

Pársel, ¿en serio?

El rápido respingo que dio su entrepierna le dijo que sí, aquello era Harry Potter hablando Pársel, su fantasía erótica más recurrente.

—¿Alguna sorpresita más que deba saber?—le preguntó intentando volver a ser el profesional que sabía que era. Era el jodido "solucionador"

Potter negó, parecía, por primera vez desde que entró en esa habitación, completamente abatido.

Draco se aproximó al auror que parecía estar poseído por el mismísimo Voldemort.

—No te preocupes, Potter —le dijo tocándole un hombro, podía notar su magia en su propia piel. Los ojos rojos le miraban sorprendido, realmente vistos de cerca no eran tan horrendos... se dio un bofetón mental. "Céntrate, Draco"

—En nada estarás ahí afuera haciéndote el héroe de nuevo—dijo en su tono más burlón posible—, soy demasiado bueno en mi trabajo.

La respuesta de Potter fue una risa clara y una corriente de magia recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

 **o0o**

Draco llevaba varias horas realizando hechizos sobre Potter, mientras este lo miraba.

No podía decir que ambos no se hubieran vuelto a encontrar tras la guerra. Siendo uno medimago y el otro auror los encuentros habían sido recurrentes. Salvo que rara vez había sido Draco el que lo tratara. Las heridas que solían traer los aurores no solían ser su especialidad.

Pero aunque todo podría suponer que ambos seguirían con su enemistad tras la escuela eso no fue lo que sucedió. Por Merlín, hubiera sido estúpido seguir queriendo ser el archienemigo de Harry Potter simplemente por la fuerza de la costumbre.

Potter había demostrado ser un estúpido valiente que los había salvado a todos de la locura del tarado de cara-serpiente.

Eso, que era el maldito héroe que le salvó el culo de las llamas y encima habló a favor de él en su juicio. Habría que ser muy idiota para seguir tocándole los cojones al tipo.

Además, Draco reconoció que lo que sentía por él era tensión sexual no resuelta. Nada que no pudiera manejar.

Cuando se veían se saludan, no como dos amigos pero si con la suficiente amabilidad.

El auror había desarrollado un cuerpo para llenar páginas de revistas porno gays, de esas que Draco nunca compraba, nunca. Tampoco reconocería que tenía una copia del calendario benéfico que sacó hacía dos años el cuerpo de aurores, con estos bastante ligeros de ropa. De hecho tenía varias copias, uno tenía que ser precavido con ese material tan fácil de estropearse, ¿cierto?

Lo primero que hizo fue desatarle, estaba convencido que si Potter quisiera atacar no se lo iban a impedir un par de cuerdas.

El auror se lo agradeció con un gesto mientras masajeaba sus muñecas. Y Draco comenzó la exploración.

Pero no encontraba rastros de nada que él conociera, cansado y sin respuestas bajó su varita y el vuelapluma.

—De momento no veo claramente qué es lo que te ocurre, Potter.

El moreno se reclinó sobre la camilla cerrando por unos momentos los ojos. Y Draco tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Solo puedes hablar pársel?—le preguntó.

Potter abrió los ojos, a pesar de llevar horas con él en esa habitación era difícil acostumbrarse. El moreno tenía dos hermosos ojos verdes que había decidido dejar de esconder tras dos culos de botella. Era perturbador verlos rojos.

Potter asintió.

—¿Te despertaste así?

Una negación por su parte.

—¿Trabajando?

Asentimiento.

—¿Solo?

Asentimiento.

—Mierda, Potter, ¿no se supone que vosotros los aurores vais de dos hasta a mear?

Un bufido de su parte, Draco le levantó su platinada ceja advirtiéndole que no le bufara.

—Necesito saber dónde fuiste, qué hiciste, algo que provocara "esto"—dijo Draco.

Potter siseó llamándole la atención. Un gesto de su mano le indicaba que quería escribir.

Oh, claro, no había caído en eso.

Le pasó pluma y pergamino y el moreno se puso a escribir. Después de un rato en donde lo vio todo concentrado hasta el punto de sacar su rosada lengua entre los labios. Draco volvió a la realidad cuando le tendió el pergamino.

Pero no había más que signos sin sentido para él.

—Esto debe ser escritura pársel si es que algo así puede existir—dijo Draco.

Potter parecía desesperado, y dio un golpe contra el colchón de la camilla. La magia a su al rededor comenzaba a arremolinarse y los objetos a moverse.

—He resuelto casos más complicados—dijo Draco llamando su atención agarrándole el hombro—¿Sabes cómo me llaman?

Potter estaba tenso pero concentrado en Draco.

—El solucionador—dijo Draco muy ufano—. Así que créeme, voy a solucionar esto.

La intensidad de la magia fue bajando a su alrededor.

—ssssskso—dijo en solo un susurro Potter, lo que hizo casi jadear a Draco. El moreno lo miró sorprendido y Draco se ruborizó mientras seguía sujetando el fuerte hombro de Potter.

Sintió las manos sobre sus delgadas caderas y una magia muy distinta entre ambos, los ojos rojos brillaban con algo más allá dentro.

Mierda, estaban tan cerca y los labios de Potter eran tan jodidamente calientes que Draco se estaba inclinando lentamente.

—Malfoy—Dijo una enfermera entrando de golpe.

Draco se separó del auror de un salto digno de un gato.

—Mierda, Lea, no entres de ese modo me vas a matar de un susto—le recriminó.

No quería mirar a su paciente, lo que había ocurrido había sido lo más poco profesional de su carrera. Bueno, liarse con compañeros en el almacén de pociones no contaba, era entre iguales. Nunca había rebasado la barrera médico-paciente.

—El jefe de aurores y el Ministro de magia están ahí afuera, levanta la barrera anti funcionarios o te va a caer una buena—le dijo Lea sin mucha cara de arrepentimiento. La muy chismosa parecía más interesada en lo que había casi pillado a medias.

—Yo saldré, mi paciente necesita descansar—le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada. El moreno asintió agradecido.

Draco abandonó la habitación no sin antes mirar a Potter que se había tumbado en la cama cuan largo era con sus brazos tras la cabeza.

Lo había casi besado y solo por un maldito susurro serpentesco. Ese fetichismo suyo iba a joderle el caso como no usara más la cabeza, a poder ser la de arriba.

Cerró la puerta y enfrentó a media docena de aurores malhumorados, un Ministro que lo miraba impaciente y a su propio jefe meneando la cabeza.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó el Ministro.

—Aún no sé qué le ha provocado ese estado—dijo con sinceridad Draco.

—Malfoy, hablemos a solas—dijo el Ministro.

Draco acompañado por el hombre se dirigió a su despacho.

Le resultaba extraño que fuera el propio Ministro el que estuviera allí sentado y no algún familiar o amigo del auror.

—No me voy a andar con rodeos, ¿Voldemort tiene algo que ver?

Él había pensado también en eso en cuanto lo vio. Pero no parecían más que simples bloqueos fijadores, no una posesión o magia negra.

—No es lo que parece, parecen más bloqueadores que otro tipo de cosa.

Kingsley dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Espero que eso sea cierto porque tengo a la gente muy nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa.

—Potter no es una amenaza, no más que para sí mismo si me deja decirlo—aclaró Draco—¿Ha visto su hoja de ingresos?

—Pues no, de eso se ocupa su superior, el jefe de aurores.

—Eso sí es preocupante.—Draco le había echado un vistazo. No solía tratar heridas y hechizos comunes, pero en comparación con otros aurores los ingresos de Potter se triplicaban.

—Lo dejo en tus manos, Malfoy—le dijo el Ministro desentendiéndose del tema.

Cuando salieron de su despacho el número de aurores congregados iba en aumento. Ahora el Ministro habló con el jefe de aurores y este solo asintió.

—¿Quién es el compañero de Potter?—preguntó Draco.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros.

—Potter últimamente está trabajando solo.

—¿Solo? ¿Cómo que solo?

—Su último compañero estuvo dos meses ingresado, ese tipo es un suicida—dijo uno de los aurores.

—Entiendo, ¿y qué se supone que hacéis todos aquí?—preguntó Draco, le daba mala espina la contestación.

—Contención—dijo la voz de Robards, el jefe de aurores.

—¿Exactamente?

—La posible amenaza que pueda ser Potter.

Con compañeros como esos era normal que Potter quisiera trabajar solo, menuda panda de capullos. El tipo allí adentro sufría algún tipo de maldición, pero a Draco no le había dado la sensación de que fuera ningún tipo de problema para la sociedad.

—Pues ya podéis iros, no es el puto Voldemort reencarnado, es alguna clase de hechizo bloqueador.—Todo temblaron con la mención de nombre, aquello lo desesperaba.

—Aún así...

—Aún así nada—cortó Draco—. Es mi paciente y media docena de aurores aquí apostados no sirven para nada, más que para poner a mi paciente y al resto nerviosos.

—Malfoy...

—Largo—dijo del modo más desagradable posible—. Solo reportaré al Ministro, los aurores no tienen jurisdicción en San Mungo.

Ahora tenía a un grupo de aurores que querían partirle la cara por siete sitios, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Nos vamos, haga su trabajo y devuelva a ese chico a la normalidad—fueron las palabras de Robards.

Todos se fueron, y Draco estaba hablando con una de las enfermeras.

—Disculpe—dijeron a su espada, era un auror que debía haberse graduado ese mismo año, aunque parecía aún más joven—¿Harry está bien? Quiero decir, fuera de lo del hechizo ese.

—Todo parece estar en orden con su salud.—Draco vio preocupación real en ese chico, más de la que había visto en el resto.

Y sus palabras le relajaron al parecer.

—¿Sabes en qué estaba trabajando Potter?—Intentó obtener información.

—Harry es muy reservado—dijo el joven—. Desde que su último compañero tuvo que dejar el cuerpo por las heridas recibidas él solo reporta al jefe.

—Gracias, auror …

—Smith, Michael Smith—dijo tendiendo su mano.

—Si supieras de algo más ¿podrías mandarme una lechuza?—le dijo antes de irse hacia la habitación de su paciente.

—Claro—dijo todo sonrisas el auror.

Desde luego esos aurores estaban cada vez más buenos y ese en concreto era del todo encantador.

Dentro de la habitación se encontró a otro auror, "encantador" quizás no fuera el apelativo para denominarlo. Este era más del tipo "métemela y no pares hasta que sea de día"

 **o0o**

Malfoy estaba frustrado, nada de lo que hacía daba resultado, pero Potter parecía un león enjaulado, o quizás más bien una enorme serpiente enjaulada.

—Potter, por favor deja de hablar—le pidió. El moreno lo miraba molesto y se fue a la ventana.

Pero antes de girarse pudo ver vergüenza en su rostro y una desolación que no casaba con la imagen mental que tenía de Harry Potter.

—Tengo una idea, una magnifica idea—eso hizo que el moreno se girara a mirarlo con su ceja alzada. Ese tipo no le estaba dando credibilidad alguna—Incluye salir de aquí, no me digas que no te tienta.

La amplia sonrisa en sus labios le hizo temblar las piernas.

—¿Puedes llevarme al sitio?—le preguntó. Tras una corta pausa el auror asintió. Pero se señaló los ojos.

—Por favor, lo he pensado todo—dijo Malfoy sacando unas gafas de sol—Último modelo de Ray Ban, como las arañes mínimamente te arranco los huevos—dijo mientras se las tendía. Lo que arrancó una fuerte carcajada al moreno que le hizo temblar de nuevo.

Draco transformó tanto el uniforme del auror como el suyo en túnicas con discretas capuchas.

Ambos salieron como en las películas muggles a las que se había aficionado secretamente Draco, un total espía.

Primero salió Draco, su cuerpo delgado y ágil le confería un porte elegante. Le resultaba del todo excitante estar escabulléndose así dentro del hospital. Cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro casi se pega al techo de un salto como un gato. Un gato elegante. No gritó porque una mano se colocó en su boca.

Un siseo en pársel le hizo saber quien era, demasiado cerca. Gracias a Merlín que estaba con la boca tapada y un susto de infarto que sino se hubiera delatado nuevamente gimiendo como un idiota calenturiento.

Potter lo soltó, y le giró para que le mirara. Se dio cuenta que iban a jugar a las películas cuando Harry comenzó ha hacer mímica. Hizo una horrenda interpretación de lo que él había clavado con movimientos extraños y como si llevara un arma en la mano. Para concluir le había negado rotundamente ese comportamiento.

Draco estaba ofendido, pero al fin y al cabo el auror allí era Potter y él el medimago que le iba a curar. Mejor que cada uno asumiera su papel.

Potter le tomó de la mano y le indicó que le siguiera. Era extraño ir caminando por allí de ese modo. Pero no tuvieron muchos problemas en salir, la seguridad en San Mungo no era nada buena, pensó Draco.

En la zona de aparición que tenía el hospital ambos se miraron, el moreno le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Draco sabía que solo con que siguieran unidos por alguna parte de su cuerpo la aparición sería correcta, pero al parecer Potter no quería cometer ningún tipo de error. Y Draco no iba a quejarse sobre la cercanía.

El conocido tirón desde el ombligo lo hizo cerrar los ojos, allá vamos, pensó.

La zona no le resultaba conocida, parecía una especie de almacén pero no había nadie trabajando en la zona.

—¿Es aquí?—le preguntó en voz baja.

El moreno asintió, Draco sacó su varita y el moreno también.

Pero no encontraron nada ni nadie sospechoso. Draco inspeccionó las cajas allí almacenadas. Era un almacén de pociones.

—¿Investigabas un laboratorio clandestino?—probó, este asintió.

—Quizás…

Pero de un momento a otro no estaban solos, tres tipos que debían estar vigilando las instalaciones los encontraron.

Draco hacía tiempo que no tenía un duelo, y no era su especialidad, pero conocía algunos buenos hechizos que podrían ayudarlos.

Pero Harry no le dio ni tiempo a ello, se colocó delante de él varita en alto y enfrentó a los tres tipos. Le hizo una señal para que siguiera buscando cualquier cosa.

Las maldiciones volaron sobre su cabeza, realmente no sabía que buscar. Las pociones no tenían más que símbolos que él desconocía pintados. Desde luego eran ilegales, recogió un bote de cada uno de ellos esperando que con eso bastara para investigar qué eran.

Potter se encontraba en un combate en el que los tres oponentes no tenían nada que hacer. Era estupendo verlo moverse, la capucha había caído hacia atrás dejando su cabeza visible, pero sus gafas de sol seguían ocultando sus ojos rojos.

—Potter—gritó Draco, este dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de bloquear los hechizos que le pasaban rozando.

Draco mostró el contenido de su bolsa y el auror lo abrazó desapareciéndolos de allí.

Estaban en la zona de apariciones nuevamente, pero Potter había caído sobre su cuerpo aplastándolo. El problema es que ninguno se movió, notaba la respiración de este sobre su cerca, los labios gruesos y rosados eran tan apetecibles.

Las gafas de sol no le dejaban ver sus ojos y si él también estaba mirando su boca, pero si vio su rosada lengua lamiendo la comisura de sus labios.

—¿De vuelta de una escapadita, Malfoy?—dijeron sobre ellos.

La enfermera Lea lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara, esa maldita bruja siempre rompía los mejores momentos.

Potter se levantó rápidamente, sorprendentemente no había nadie en el área de aparición, y Draco dio gracias a Merlin, aquello hubiera sido un escándalo.

Le tendió su mano levantándolo del suelo con facilidad, ambos estaban aún con la respiración más rápida de lo normal. Si alguien preguntaba era la adrenalina de la "misión" aunque Draco no había corrido ni un poquito. Detalles insignificantes.

—Lea, ni una palabra—dijo Malfoy agarrándola por un brazo y haciéndola andar—. Tenemos pruebas con las que trabajar—Él sabía que ella era una estupenda ayudante y que le gustaban los retos tanto como él. Su único fallo es que era una chismosa alcahueta.—Prepara el laboratorio 3, por favor.

La mujer se fue rápidamente a preparar correctamente el instrumental. Dejándolos de nuevo a solas.

—Potter, te acompaño a tu habitación—le dijo Draco, estaba deseando ponerse a trabajar con esas pociones desconocidas.

Este le tomó de la mano parándolo en seco, y negando con su cabeza.

—¿No?—preguntó Draco—No ¿qué?

Harry se quitó las gafas de sol, esos ojos rojos eran espeluznantes pero Draco se había acostumbrado en demasiado poco tiempo a ellos.

El moreno comenzó de nuevo a ese jueguito de mímica. Con un par de gestos le hizo entender que él no se iba a la habitación sino que se iba con él, aquel gesto que no dejaba de repetir llevando su dedo intermitentemente al pecho de cada uno de ellos, le gustó demasiado.

—Voy a trabajar en las pociones, que yo sepa no eres un experto pocionista, no sé en que me ibas a poder ayudar—dijo Draco sorprendido.

Lo más sorprendente que pasó ese día no fue que Potter peleara contra tres magos a la vez, ni esa escapada digna de 007, sino el puchero que estaba haciendo Potter en esos momentos, hasta los rojos ojos brillaban apenados.

Demasiado lindo para dejarlo en la habitación solo, ¿podría llevárselo también a casa?

Maldito Potter, le estaba afectando a su pobre cerebro contaminado de anime.

—Vienes y te quedas calladito y quietecito, ¿estamos?—le dijo con su dedo más amenazador Draco.

Potter asintió mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Llevaban horas en el laboratorio, si no fuera porque él mismo estaba cansado se reiría de todo aquello. Potter se había quedado dormido con la cabeza colgando en una silla. Cuando despertara le iba a doler el cuello.

Pero poder sacar los componentes de las pociones que había "confiscado" no era tarea fácil.

Tenía cuatro de las seis que había tomado, y ninguna le aportaba nada a lo que le sucedía a Potter. Sin duda todas eran ilegales, había dos potentes alucinógenos, un afrodisiaco muy potente que le había puesto en una situación comprometida hasta que consiguió contrarrestarlo.

Pero esa cuarta era diferente, Lea se había ido a casa pues su turno se había acabado y tenía hijos que atender.

Las otras tres no tenían magia oscura, ilegales sí, pero no oscuras, pero esa sí que tenía efluvios de las artes oscuras.

—Potter—le gritó haciéndole despertar sobresaltado.

Este siseó dando un salto de la silla. Cuando pareció reconocer donde estaba lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?—le preguntó olvidando que lo único que salía por su boca eran siseos serpenstencos.

Ambos se sintieron frustrados, pero Potter hizo un gesto a su cara. Draco lo miraba sin comprender. Hasta que la tristeza en los ojos de Harry le dieron una idea.

—¿Temes convertirte en Voldemort?—le preguntó dubitativo.

Potter asintió, eso era, su miedo era convertirse en un ser tenebroso, podía entenderlo pues la reacción de todos había sido como si eso fuera más que posible.

Potter era un mago poderoso como pocos habían existido, el poder no es ni bueno ni malo, ni luz ni oscuridad. Es poder, y Potter aunque poderoso no tenía el alma quebrada como el ser que tomó su casa y su vida cuando era un adolescente.

—Tú jamás serás como él, él estaba podrido—le dijo Draco vehemente—. Yo viví con él, era un loco, poderoso pero un sádico hubiera sido poderoso o no. Tú no eres así, es algo más que obvio.

Potter lo miraba como si aquello no bastara para convencerlo.

—Creo que sé lo que te ha pasado—le dijo Draco.—Es algo tan básico pero a la vez no lo había visto nunca.

Harry lo miraba expectante.

—Esencia de Bogart, sencillo, ridículo pero altamente eficaz por lo que veo—dijo Draco—. Por probar no perdemos nada, ¿verdad?

Harry sacó su varita y se apuntó a sí mismo, el sonido que salió de su boca fue lo menos parecido a un _Ridikulus_.

Fuera como fuere, el hechizo golpeó a Potter haciéndolo caer de culo.

Draco fue corriendo a ayudarle y ver los resultados.

Potter estaba con los ojos cerrados como si se hubiera desmayado.

—Potter—llamó, pero no hubo señal alguna. Se arrodilló frente a él, tomó su pulso que era regular.

Lo abofeteó suavemente, pero no hubo respuesta. Así que le dio un golpe más fuerte del que había pretendido. Fue demasiado rápido. En un segundo estaba sobre Potter y al siguiente él era el que estaba debajo. Con la manaza de Potter sosteniendo su muñeca.

—Nadie me abofetea y queda indemne—dijo Potter, si no fuera por la impresión y la posición comprometedora ambos se hubieran dando cuenta de que Potter ya no era una copia barata de Voldemort.

—Como me jodas la bata te arranco los huevos—dijo Draco.

La sonrisa de Potter era hipnótica y sus ojos de un verde esmeralda, demasiado bonitos.

—Te veo demasiado inclinado a arrancarme la misma parte de mi anatomía una y otra vez—pero se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle. La tomó y se sacudió el polvo.

—Para tu información ya estás curado, Potter.—El moreno busco una superficie donde mirarse.

Ojos: verdes

Idioma: inglés.

—Gracias, Malfoy—le dijo sinceramente.

Draco enrojeció levemente mientras recogía todo el caos que había organizado analizando las pociones. Él era bueno, mierda era el solucionador, ya estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran.

—No hay de qué, es mi trabajo—dijo carraspeando un poco.

Sintió como el auror se le acercaba por detrás.

—¿Puedo agradecerte de algún modo?—le dijo, mierda y él que creía que el pársel era lo que le sacaba de los pantalones. Mierda con Potter y su voz grave y sensual.

—Puedes cuidarte y buscarte un compañero que te cubra el culo la próxima vez—le dijo sin querer mirarle más de lo debido. Él no era una persona tímida y técnicamente Potter ya no era su paciente porque estaba curado.

—Si te preocupa mi culo se me ocurre un método mejor de tenerlo vigilado.—Vale, Potter le estaba tirando la caña de un modo nada sutil.

Se giró y lo encaró, ojos verdes, sí, perfecto.

—¿Y cuál es ese método?—preguntó.

Potter no se dignó a seguir con el jueguito, acortó la distancia y le besó de un modo completamente ardiente. Draco no tenía nada que objetar para qué hablar más si podían estar haciendo algo más jugoso.

—Vamos a mi casa— dijo entre jadeos el moreno cuando la cosa se les estaba yendo de las manos, o quizás más bien endureciendo en las manos.

—Déjame darte el alta.—Potter gruñó sin quererlo soltar—No serán más de unos minutos y luego seré todo tuyo.

—Eso me gusta más—le dijo besándolo de nuevo.

—Una cosa Potter—le dijo antes de separarse—¿Sigues pudiendo hablar pársel?

La cara de Potter era de sorpresa, pero sonrió demasiado caliente.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo algunas cosas—dijo agarrándole de nuevo el trasero y pegándolo a él.

El sonido sibilino que salió de sus labios le confirmó que esa habilidad seguía presente. Y Draco no reprimió esta vez el gemido producido por ese sonido.

—Mierda, Potter eso fue demasiado caliente ¿qué has dicho?—preguntó demasiado excitado Draco.

—Corre y firma lo que tengas que firmar o juro por Merlín que te voy a follar aquí mismo.

No es que fuera una mala opción pero quería disfrutar de más tiempo del que iban a poder tener en ese laboratorio.

Echó una mirada hacia atrás cuando consiguió disimular el problema que tenía entre las piernas.

Realmente había días en los que adoraba su trabajo.

 **Fin**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No tenía pensamiento de participar en más retos, pero bueno la idea vino y ... no lo pude resistir.

Un one shot ligerito mientras escribo "Qué hubiera pasado si" tanta drama me deja tocada.

Espero que os guste.

Besos, Shimi.


End file.
